


Blow-up BB

by SolarQueen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And love, Ben’s costume is inspired by Anda’s dumb post in the discord, Costume Malfunction, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Well less malfunction and more poor decision, and that poor decision is enabled by wine, but mostly wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarQueen/pseuds/SolarQueen
Summary: Rey managed to convince him to come, he wasn’t going to come in much of a costume, sure, but having a roommate like Poe means he can’t get out of that.But Poe’s idea of a good costume leads to some... embarrassing outcomes.





	Blow-up BB

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulisse17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/gifts).

> This is a short one~ I had some trouble coming up with words for this so it took a little to fully write, but I hope you like in nonetheless!

Rey downed the vodka coke in her hand as fast as she could before Rose came running back over with the wine from her hidden stash in the main bedroom. The pair of them stood in the kitchen, the open plan room not really splitting them from the full swing of the party at hand but they weren’t crowded around the sofas and TV (that Rose had been praying wouldn’t get broken by a drunken accident).

Rey was dressed in some short, flowy dress with tall gladiator heels, supposed to be some kind of Greek goddess, but she put the costume together a  _ little _ last minute, but Rose said she looked nice so she took that.

Rose was in a somewhat cuter outfit, longer dress and flatter shoes with a halo and fluffy wings she’d repurposed from one of her cosplays she wore earlier in the year. Finn was the devil to Rose’s angel, full red with a leather jacket, little horns, and a pitchfork he kept pulling away from people trying to stab themselves with it (as if Rose hadn’t covered the metal in red foam for out-of-convention safety).

Rey watched her friend pour two glasses of wine, and grinned as she took hers. She took a delicate sip, careful not to smudge her lipstick against the rim of the glass too much; she pulled her phone from where she was keeping it in her bra, no new texts, the last she got was from Poe who said he and Ben were on their way up with more vodka.

She could barely hear the doorbell over the commotion of the party, but Finn, with his ever present teetotal-caused super-hearing, managed to hear it from across the room where he was talking with Paige.

She and Rose watched him move to the door, the two of them sipping at their wine as they did so; his beaming smile and barely controlled giggles after looking through the peephole told them, Rey at least, that beyond the door was the two missing members of their little group. She knew Ben had originally planned to just show up in normal attire (he wasn’t one for dressing up outside of his work), but Poe was pretty big on Halloween, and she wasn’t so sure he’d let Ben leave their apartment without something on. 

As the door creaked open, she choked on her wine, her coughing devolving into a fit of loud laughter at the sight of Poe  _ pulling _ Ben through the door. Her poor boyfriend was shoved into some large inflatable suit of the small BB-8 robot Poe loved so much from the movies Ben’s been in recently, black jeans and a black sweater visible underneath it. His big costume squishing at his sides and the fan keeping it inflated and him cool whirring amongst the noise of the music and drunken chatter of the folks from their apartment building. Alternatively, Poe was in a decked out Indiana Jones get-up and was grinning ear to ear as he led Ben into the kitchen.

“What are you wearing?” Rey cackled, putting her glass of wine on the kitchen counter so she didn’t drop it.

She heard him groan, “Poe made me wear it when I said I wasn’t going to come dressed up.”

Finn was losing his shit over in the doorway, leaning on the closed door and taking wheezing breaths as he couldn’t contain his delighted laughter; Rose was snorting into her wine, trying her hardest not to be as obvious as her fiancé in her amusement; Rey couldn’t stop herself from laughing like Finn, leaning against the counter and grinning at the big inflatable costume that had consumed all but the arms and legs of Ben.

“Stop,” Ben groaned again, “this is embarrassing enough as it is.”

Poe clapped him on the shoulder, smushing the costume against him and chuckling, “have fun, Benny, don’t get too drunk.” Then he disappeared into the crowd of the party, probably to find Paige and flirt.

Rose didn’t say anything but did offer a smile before she took her wine and went to take Finn’s hand and disappear into the main room too; Rey figured they were going to end up in their bedroom at some point, Finn would be awake until everyone left but if Rose got drunk enough she’d be out like a light by midnight.

Rey got control of herself again and downed the rest of her wine before pouring some more, she watched Ben waddle to the corner of the kitchen, as far away from the main party as possible, and slink down onto the floor, pulling his limbs into the suit to more than likely sulk for a bit until she could get him some strong vodka mix to help him let loose a little.

“Aw don’t do that,” she said, heels clicking as she went over and crouched down to peer through one of the arm holes. Yep, sulking. “C’mon, it’s funny, you just need a drink.”

He looked up at her with a half hearted glare he couldn’t keep up the second she smiled at him, “fine.”

“Oh, take this.” She carefully tried to push her wine glass through the arm hole and watched him take it with a mildly confused look on his face. She went to the fridge and grabbed a can of beer, shoving that through the hole at him too before brushing herself off, “right, okay, this is gonna be difficult but I’m coming in there.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Don’t spill my wine.”

She doesn’t know why she had the confidence or the ability to do what she did, either it was the wine or her wanting to make her boyfriend feel better, but she wormed her way into the suit from the bottom, clambering into Ben’s lap and grinning as she got comfortable; when she was set, she made grabby hands for her wine and grinned again when he handed it to her, face still utterly, confusedly astounded.

“Why…?” He trailed off, looking between her, her wine, his beer, and the arm holes they could see the rest of the kitchen through.

She kissed his cheek, wiping the leftover lipstick away with her thumb, “cause I didn’t want you to be miserable all night.”

He cracked open his can, “I would’ve gotten over it,” he said, she wasn’t convinced he would have, “I just knew you all would laugh and I hadn’t had enough alcohol to deal with the embarrassment yet.”

She watches him drink and nuzzles a little into his neck as his free arm snakes around her waist to pull her a little more securely against him.

“Well have I made you feel better?”

He rests his forehead against hers, “yeah,” he mumbled, leaning forward to seal their lips in a kiss. It was soft and long, they hadn’t shared one in a little while due to their separate jobs and separate living spaces, but this was nice, even if it was in a loud inflatable suit in the corner of the kitchen in their friends’ apartment at a crowded Halloween party.

She couldn’t not smile when they pulled away and he smiled back at her, taking another sip of his beer and planting a kiss on her forehead.

They only sat there for a few minutes, finishing their drinks and sharing a few more kisses and affectionate hugs before Ben shifted and rolled out one of his shoulders.

“Alright, get out now, it’s getting hot in here.”

“You’re gonna have to get up to let me do that.”

“Well I can’t, you’re sat on me.”

Rey blinked, “are we stuck?”

Ben rolled his eyes, “this  _ is  _ your fault you know.”

She sticks her tongue out at him but doesn’t argue, taking his can to let him roll his sleeves up, “someone’ll notice.”

He raises an eyebrow, clearly not convinced, “yes, all the drunk party-goers are definitely going to notice the two of us not drunk amongst their ranks.”

She flicks his nose, “first of all, Finn isn’t drunk, second of all, we’re not exactly inconspicuous is this loud suit in the corner of the kitchen.”

“You know I feel like I should stop letting you drink wine if you get these kinds of dumb ideas when you drink it.”

“I’ve drank other things tonight, for your information. And, you love drunk me.”

“Highly debatable.”

She sticks her tongue out again but sighs, shifting a little to lean her back against his front, she felt a little bad about his legs probably dead and/or getting pins and needles underneath her, but she didn’t have much room, so he was going to have to deal with it. 

They sit there for who knows how long, Ben was a little right about the drunk party people not really noticing them, but she wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of telling him he was right; he probably was already smug about it anyway.

After a while they hear someone step into the kitchen, a snort telling her it was definitely Poe and he was definitely not going to let them live it down. 

“If you two are going at it in there you really should have picked a better spot than the middle of the kitchen,” he said, squatting down and peering at them through one of the arm holes.

Rey groaned, “we’re stuck.”

She saw him purse his lips in an attempt to keep in a laugh, “how’d you manage that?” His voice was several octaves higher than it usually was.

“He’s sat down, I’m sat on him, so he can’t get up and I can’t get out.”

“Oh my god, you two are useless,” he chuckled, “all right, tuck your knees in.”

Ben shifted, pulling her in closer to pull his crossed legs up just a little. Poe’s hands curled through the arm holes and lifting the suit up. Rey did her best to push it up at the back from the inside, and soon enough the inflatable ball was off of both of them and they were free, the party much quieter but still going at whatever time it was now.

“Alright, buddy, you can stay at Rey’s place tonight, you clearly need it.”

Ben blinked, “uh… thank you?”

Rey giggled, standing up to put her wine glass down and his beer can in the bin before turning and pulling him to his feet, standing on her toes to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

“C’mon, night’s still young.” And she finally pulled him into the main party.


End file.
